shiki fox
by haye2
Summary: Naruto lives in the shiki world and replaces Natsuno. I never liked the ending of shiki so here is naruto joining the shiki AU. Narutoxharem


**Hey guys Haye2 with an new experiment. It was an idea I had stuck in my mind when I watched the series shiki. It's about a village that gets attacked by vampires also known as the Risen or shiki. It was nice to watch, but I couldn't help, but feel sad that all the shiki died, so I thought why not make a huge twist and make it AU with our every friendly Naruto as one of the new villagers replacing Nastuno and helps the shiki since I want it.**

**Pairings: Narutoxharem existing out of Megumi, Noa, Yoshie, maybe more send me reviews of who and why.**

**Warnings: dark Naruto. Blood, gore and lemons.**

**Never thought it could be exciting.**

Satoba a small village surrounded by trees cut off from city's and other villages. He hated it here, but it was a good place to hide from those who were hunting him. Why is he hiding simple because he couldn't live in a village that ignored him and hated him. After everything he tried to do every good deed he had done all was for nothing. Now who is this person well this is Naruto Uzumaki he came from a small village called konoha where you can't get out no matter what, if you did try to leave, there was either an excuse for you to stay or you were killed. Simple as that, but Naruto managed to get out there by pranking the whole village silly and during the confusion he ran off. Naruto held no illusion that they might find him someday, but he was preparing himself for the fight he trained and trained himself, but he also had to go to school.

Fortunately he managed to get a friend there her name was Megumi Shimizu. She had pink hair most of the time in twin tails she had huge breast for someone of age of 15/16 she dressed fashionable for someone who lived in a backwater village like this. Naruto also knew the girl had a crush on him and that she stalked him, but he decided not to do anything about it. Why? Simple because it was a nice change of pace for someone who was hated most his live.

Unfortunately, fate decided Naruto hadn't suffered enough and Megumi disappeared for a day or so. When the whole town decided to search for her she was found by Naruto in the woods. They discovered that she was a bit ill and decided to let her rest. They should've known there was something strange going on especially when Naruto visited and she barely reacted. A few days later Megumi died and nobody knew until the next day. Naruto had stood there, while his best friend lied there on the bed seemingly asleep, but when Naruto tried to wake her up he felt her cold skin and immidiatly tried to feel her pulse, only to discover to find none. His best and only friend had passed away in her sleep. A few days later more people fell ill and died Like the kind lady Noa who supported him during his weeping. People tried to find out why, but no one knew how it happened and why.  
Naruto who also found it strange that a village where most people were in perfect health suddenly fell ill and died in a few days, so he did some digging around, but came up with no clues only that the disease started when a new family came into town and moved to the large castle on top of the hill, but also near the castle was the spot where Naruto found Megumi, but there was no prove that the Kirishiki family was responsible for the accidents. Some people blamed the Kirishiki family and rumors spread about them.

Now we find Naruto in front of the grave of his only friend Megumi. "Hey Megumi-chan it's been awhile since I last visited hasn't it. I made my decision just like I was an outcast so is the Kirishiki family. I pity them coming here when the death count of people is rising. It's no wonder that some of the villagers blame them for the epidemic. I'm going to visit them and see for myself if they are truly the cause of this decease." Naruto said at the end of a small prayer. Naruto was a seventeen year old blond haired boy who's hair defied gravity like some of the hair of other villagers. His hair was spiked and would no matter what stand straight up, Megumi often joked that it looked like he was electrified. Naruto stood a 195 cm with a well muscled body that send many women young and old blushing. On his face however whisker marks that made him look like a fox if he smiled. Naruto was wearing a sleeve torn off white shirt that showed his arms and his leaf tattoo (think anbu tattoo). He wore white camouflage pants.(think the ones from zabuza)

Naruto turned around to leave, but got a feeling he was being watched, looking around he found a blue haired guy around the age of twenty-five staring at him. Tatsumi if he remembered correctly he was one of the caretakers of the Kirishiki family. Deciding that this would be a perfect moment to say hello Naruto walked towards Tatsumi with a wave. Tatsumi seemed to jump a little bit and looked a bit timid. Naruto just smiled and jogged over to the blue-haired guy.

"Hi you're Tatsumi right?" Naruto asked with his foxy smile that seemed to calm down the blue-haired guy. Tastumi nodded his head "Yes I am Tatsumi. Can I do anything for you mister?" "Oh sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki I was the new guy before you. I wanted to ask if it was okay to come over to greet you and welcome you in the town." Naruto asked as he knew Tatsumi asked for his name. Tatsumi seemed to think about it, but then nodded is head "That would be okay, but if it's alright with you you should come around dinner time my Lady and her daughter are very sensitive against light and it would burn their skin if they come in contact with it."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance "That's fine by me I will be there by then. Catch ya later." Naruto said before he jogged of towards his home to prepare, but if he had looked back then he would have seen the cruel smile on Tatsumi's face. As Naruto jogged down the hill he spotted two children with shovels walking up the hill. Suspicious Naruto walked behind them as they came to a halt near the grave of one of the recent dead people. Naruto could already see they're intensions as of late a rumor was around that some people would rise and attack other people. This was a silly rumor with no true back-up no one knew where the rumor came from so Naruto just ignored it. Focusing back on the two children Naruto rose to his full length and said "what are you children doing here?" Said Children jumpedso high that Naruto was afraid they would disappear in space. The two children spun around and showed that one was a girl and the other a boy around the age of 13 and the girl around 15. The girl froze up in fear, because of his height and scary looks, but the boy quickly answered "We just wanted to take a look at the corpse of one of the ill people to see if there was something strange."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the honest answer the girl came out of her shock and inspected him in suspicion. "You two what you are about to do is highly illegal if you were caught by anyone else, but me you would have been punished without remorse." Naruto said while crossing his arms, making the girl blush and the boy blink "Why? Aren't you going to punish us for doing this?" The boy asked. Naruto sighed and bended on one knee and ruffled the boy's head a bit "Nope you must have you're reason to it, but I do advise you to stop now, before you are caught, but do tell me why you were planning to do a grave digging."

The girl looked shameful and said "My brother said he saw the person who is supposed to be lying here walking around in town yesterday night." Naruto looked shocked and turned towards the boy with wide eyes "Is this true did you see a dead guy walking?" The boy nodded "Yea it was the guy that worked at post office building, but he recently died and yesterday I saw him walking towards the post office that night."

Naruto listened and when the boy was done he stood up and took the shovel from the boy and walked towards the grave and began digging quickly. The pair looked on with wide eyes till Naruto turned towards them and said "Well are you going to help me I ain't got all day and if you are right and there is no corpse in the coffin then we might have stumbled and something big." The boy immediately sprung into action and took the shovel from his ister and began digging too. "Why are you helping us mister if you don't mind me asking?" Asked the boy with a happily. "My friend Died at the start of this whole mess and I find it highly suspicious that a healthy town like this suddenly fell ill and died." Naruto grunted out while digging deeper. "Who died then mister?" the boy asked again Naruto paused for a bit before continuing "My best friend Megumi." "Megumi? I know Megumi if you know her then you must be Naruto Uzumaki?"The girl asked with a shocked face.

Naruto nodded "Yep that's me Naruto Uzumaki, but now begs the question who are you?" Naruto said as he paused to look at the two. The boy spoke first "My name is Akira Tanaka and this is my sister Kaori Tanaka Megumi's friend from her class." Naruto seemed in thought before he said "Ah that's right Megumi said your name a few time, but usually she complained about everything including you, but she also said kind things about so don't take it personally." Naruto finished with a small smile. Kaori seemed unsure before smiling and nodding. Suddenly a thunk was heard and Akira said "Hey I think we hit it.

After some more digging Naruto somehow had gotten a crowbar and pulled the lid of the coffin only to find it empty. Slowly Naruto and the siblings looked towards each other. "We can tell no one about this okay? No one if we tell anybody it will cause immense panic and it can cause people to suspect each other." Naruto with wide grave eyes "This however answers multiple questions about some of the rumors. We must suspect everybody we can't trust anybody except ourselves." The Tanaka siblings nodded their heads.

"What is the plan Nii-chan?" Akira asked nervously glancing around as if he expected somebody to suddenly appear and attack them. Naruto sighed and seemed to think for a moment before his head snapped up his eyes gleaming "Alright I have an idea tonight at night fall I am going to the Kirishiki family for a welcoming greeting. We will meet at the bus station near the centre of town; if I don't show up I have fallen in the claws of the undead. This will however proof that the Kirishiki family have something to do with it. If me not showing up is the case go to the hospital and search for Doctor Ozaki Toshiro I suspect that he knows something. Is that alright with you guys?" Akira nodded with stars in his eyes at the awesome personality that is Naruto, while Kaori seemed unsure so Naruto decided to put her mind at ease "it will be alright the victim dies after a few days so if I do get sick it shows that I have been attacked. This seemed to put her at ease as the tension left her shoulders.

It's getting late and I need to prepare I will see you guys later tonight, let other people know where you are so if you don't show up in time we can find you." Naruto said as he covert the coffin with mud again. As the Siblings left and Naruto left to prepare he should've looked back as the figure of Tatsumi came in the clearing and he looked towards the direction where Naruto left with a thoughtful expression on his face.

It was late afternoon and the sun was already setting when Naruto arrived at the iron gates of the castle He stood there unsure of his fate before taking a deep breath and knocked hard and loud on the door. A few minutes later Tatsumi opened the iron door and in the yard stood the lord of the castle Seishirou Kirishiki. The man welcomed Naruto with open arms "Welcome Uzumaki-kun in my humble home." He said with a bow which was returned by Naruto. "Please call me Naruto mister Kirishiki as formalities are not my thing." Naruto said with smile. Seishirou gestured for Naruto to follow him as they walked inside while walking the two made small talk "Well Naruto-kun you really surprised us by asking if it was alright to drop by and welcome us to the town. So far only the priest and the nice lady megumi welcomed us in town." Said Seishirou as the two walked into the living room.

In the living room was seated to wife of Seishirou Chizuru Kirishiki and their daughter Sunako Kirishiki who was reading a book. They exchanged greeting and made small talk talking about nothing in particular. When they were called for dinner it was a huge table filled with many different kinds of food. When they were seated Naruto made a small ittadakimasu and served himself some meat. "Tell me Naruto-kun why did you suddenly decide to welcome us in town?" Seishirou asked while he took a small sip of his wine. Naruto seemed to think for a moment before he answered "I guess that would be because while you moved in at a bad timing and with all the suspicion going on I wanted to show you that not everybody suspects you and there are still people who would welcome you with open arms." Naruto finished with a wide smile.

This seemed to shock the daughter of the Kirishiki family as her eyes widened and she paused for a moment. Naruto also noted that mother and daughter both had little food on their plate and both seemed to drink a darker than normal wine which Naruto noted and decided to ask about it. "Excuse me, but isn't Sunako-chan a little young for wine?" This seemed to anger Sunako as she lashed out on Naruto and yelled "Don't call me chan." Naruto sweat dropped as he held his hands up I surrender "My bad sorry." He said before Seishirou seceded to interfere "That isn't wine Naruto-kun it's special medicine that helps against their skin disease." Naruto nodded and smiled "Okay I suppose it just seemed weird for a young girl to drink wine."

The rest of diner went smoothly and Naruto learned some personal things about the Kirishiki family like Sunako liked to read the books of the head priest of the temple and Chizuru was a bit of a flirt, but Naruto found nothing of his main goal, no hints of the dead persons. It was already dark when Naruto walked away from the castle and waved back towards the Kirishiki family. Naruto immediately went towards the bus station and met up with the Tanaka siblings. "And nii-chan found anything?" asked Akira with a excited grin on his face, Naruto just shook his head and said "Nope not a single thing, no hint and I'm still here so I think we can count the Kirishiki family out." This seemed to deflate the younger boy as he seemed sad, while Kaori seemed relieved.

"Well I will be busy for a few days so don't expect to hear anything from me I will contact you when I have more news." Naruto said as he walked away leaving the two Tanaka's behind. Walking to his home Naruto decide to cut a huge part of his journey by walking up the hill in the forest that is until he felt something move on his right side. Naruto stood still while he let out a sigh. "I should have known, but I didn't want to believe that there was a chance that someone heard us, but I was wrong. Why don't you come out Tatsumi?" Naruto said as he turned to his right and Tatsumi appeared with a friendly smile.

"Mah mah naruto-kun I just came to talk." Tatsumi said with his friendly smile this annoyed Naruto as his eyebrow twitched "Stop playing around! I know that there are multiple undead around us Tatsumi so why don't we stop this charade and get down to business." This seemed to amuse Tatsumi more as he snapped his fingers and a group of people surrounded Naruto and Tatsumi. To Naruto's shock he saw multiple faces he recognized like the guy from the library and the old man who worked at the grocery store. Naruto clicked is tong in annoyance as three undead ran at him and tried to tackle him, but Naruto lashed out with is right leg and nailed the first on right in the face before sending the right tumbling down the hill when he tripped him and the last one got a jump kick in the face which send the undead back to his friends. "You have to do better than that to defeat me Tatsumi." Naruto said while taking a Muay Thai stance and lashed out at another undead that tried to sneak up at him.

This seemed to surprise the undead as they stopped advancing and Tatsumi looked rrally annoyed, using this moment of rest Naruto began running away using the gap that was made by the three undead that attacked him at first. This surprised the undead even more as they hesitated to chase and Tatsumi sighed once more before chasing after Naruto himself.

Naruto ran like the wind he knew that they were chasing him, at least one by the sound of footsteps behind him. Suddenly he saw from the corner of his eyes Tatsumi's face "Now it's not nice to run away Naruto." He said before Naruto felt a sharp pain in his sides as a leg connected to it sending Naruto tumbling down the hill towards a small well. Rolling to a stop Naruto blinked a few times before sitting right up, pulling himself up with the help of the well Naruto stood shakily on his leg 'What strength and speed just on kick was enough to almost make me cry out in pain' Naruto thought in pain.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts as a really familiar voice spoke "Stop resisting Naruto-kun join us, join me we can be happy together like we were before." Slowly turning towards the voice horror struck Naruto as there a few steps away from him stood his once alive friend staring lovingly at him. Slowly she walked to him as in the back ground more eyes opened and all were red. Naruto didn't move as Megumi approached him slowly she reached out to his cheek and stroke it slowly as she brought her face close to him the last word Naruto heard before everything went black were "Forever my love."

A few days later Naruto Uzumaki died and no one knew any better.

**That it for tonight fellas this is my take on shiki and Naruto hope you like it rate and comment. My other stories will be updated shortly bye bye**


End file.
